The present invention relates to a device for specialized use and assistance for welders when work objects need to be held and stabilized during welding.
Particularly, present invention is suitable for holding small- to medium-sized work pieces (referred to as second object) and stabilize these pieces, for welding on to a bigger work piece (referred to as first object.)
Traditionally, to provide the needed holding and stabilizing, clamping type tools are usually used where a welding worker holds the needed clamping tool that holds the object (second object) and then welds the second object to the first object.
As can be imagined, the welder has to contend with the weight of the second object, the stability of his (her) hand when holding on to the second object, leaving only one hand to work on the actual operation of the welding. The precision of the welded work sometimes is less than satisfactory.